Chronique d'un amour malheureux
by Zephyy
Summary: Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était peine perdue et pourtant... "Epouse-moi!"  Traduction de la fic de Alega.
1. Le commencement de la chronique

_**Titre : Chronique d'un amour malheureux**_

_**Genres : Humour, Romance… C'est tout pour le moment**_

_**Personnages : Arthur et Francis**_

_**Pairing : Aucun des perso n'est à moi**_

_**Rating : M, sans hésiter**_

_**Résumé : Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était peine perdue, et pourtant…. « Epouse-moi ! »**_

_**Auteur : Pas moi pour une fois. Je ne fais que traduire la fic de Alega**_

_**Chapitres traduit : 1 et 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chronique d'un amour malheureux<strong>_

_**Chapitre 1: Le commencement de la chronique**_

Les cris persistants de France à l'extérieur de sa maison se glissaient par les fenêtres. Il suivait des yeux, immobile, celui qu'il avait jeté dehors depuis environ deux heures. Il ne voyait plus ses agents de sécurité, ils certainement certainement du rentrer; le bâtard réussissait à les tromper à chacune de ses tentatives pour l'attraper et maintenant, ennuyé de la situation, Angleterre attendait le moment propice pour recommencer à sonner la sécurité. Il ne perdrait pas son précieux temps en y allant lui même, son désir brûlant de lui donner un coup de pied au cul devrait attendre. Maintenant il se reposait dans sa chambre, avec une certaine difficulté; de quelque façon que ce soit, le bâtard avait réussi à trouver sa chambre dans la grande maison et maintenant il continuait de crier le pourquoi de sa visite chez lui cet après-midi. Comme s'il allait accepter une telle proposition!

En tout point de vue, la demande en mariage de France était une royale stupidité. Le désespoir de ses chefs devait être immense et sans doute il obéissait aux ordres, mais même un imbécile comme lui devait comprendre un refus aussi tranchant que celui d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas si difficile, "Hors de question!" à moins que cet imbécile n'est dû envoyer ses meilleurs philosophes et experts académiques pour comprendre une phrase de trois mots. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le dire dans sa propre langue pour qu'il comprenne. Ah! C'était une possibilité inadmissible: ses lèvres ne s'abaisseraient pas à articuler une langue comme le français. Enfin, il était fatigué et devait trouver autre chose pour occuper sa vie dépravée.

-"Idiot, je te dis que tu doit te marier avec moi!" - il l'entendit à nouveau malgré la fenêtre fermée.

Angleterre en fini avec ce qu'il faisait, le seau d'eau était complètement rempli. Il le pris dans ses mains et avec un certain effort - il n'admettrait jamais que le seau était lourd et qu'il était un peu faiblard - il le déplaça du bain jusqu'à la fenêtre, le laissa sur le sol tandis qu'il ouvrait ladite fenêtre. Il y a eu une exclamation incrédule de la part de France.

-"Me diras-tu oui?"

-"Je suis venu à te dire: prend un bon bain, bâtard!" - Angleterre lança le seau plein d'eau, en y mettant toute son âme: maudit seau beaucoup trop lourd! - et l'eau se renversa sur le représentant de la France. Celui-ci lâcha une malédiction en français. Angleterre l'entendit, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas souvent et il n'en chercha pas la signification, après tout la langue française était inférieure à lalangue anglaise: pourquoi se déranger ?

D'un autre côté, il riait trop pour se préoccuper de son ignorance lexicale. Son rire était strident et il arriva aux oreilles du français. France était l'image même d'un prétendant douloureusement repoussé, mouillé des pieds à la tête, y compris ses stupide cheveux de petite fille; sa chemise blanche était transparente et laissait à découvert cette désagréable poitrine velue qu'il détestait observer: heureusement que seule la chemise était blanche! Son rire deviendrait des pleurs tant il serait dégoûter de ce qu'il verrait: il devait déjà supporter son visage, c'était suffisant, il n'allait pas en plus regarder Paris! Et Paris n'avait pas d'attrait, tout comme les autres parties anatomique de France. Bien que, un moment, il l'avait espionné avec l'intention unique de connaître son ennemi, sans d'autres intentions que ça! Oh, d'accord, aussi pour se moquer un peu.

Angleterre continua de rire même après que France se soit retiré, finalement battu. La satisfaction qu'il éprouvait de l'humiliation de son némesis lui ne dura pas longtemps. Le lendemain matin les fées du jardin l'informèrent que ses beaux arbustes avaient été cassés et il n'y avait plus de rose sur ses rosiers. Il s'était presque mis à pleurer; il s'était contenté de prendre tous ses films français et de les jeter à la poubelle en argumentant qu'il ne regarderait plus jamais une cochonnerie pareille. À midi il les récupérait déjà furtivement dans les ordures. Après avoir pris un bain et avoir menacé avec subtilité deux employés qui l'avaient malheureusement interrompu en plein dans son travail honteux, il sortit pour faire une promenade dans la forêt en compagnie d'un gnome amical et d'une jeune fée qui lui rendait visite souvent. Le parcours s'était déroulé tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ses deux collègues ne prennent un air tendu. Ses interrogations furent inutiles, aucun ne lui expliqua clairement ce qu'il se passait, c'était à peine s'ils disaient quelques mots dans leur confusion, jusqu'à ce que le gnome ne décide de reculer et la fée de changer de direction. Ils avaient bougés en même temps et Angleterre était resté confus: lequel de deux devait-il suivre premier pour exiger des explications? Et plus important encore: cela signifiait-il qu'il courait un danger? Avec une sensation désagréable dû à la fuite de ses amis, Angleterre continua d'avancer. Il avait été la terreur des nations et maintenant, s'il le voulait, il pouvait continuer de l'être!

Après être arrivé dans une clairière, il s'e trouva assailli par une infinité de pétales de roses de couleurs variées qui lui semblaient terriblement familières. Normal: c'était ses roses arrachées par ce bâtard, il en était sûr! Sur le sol il y avait des roses de tous les côtés, et au centre de l'espace, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main, se trouvait France. Il lui était difficile de sortir de sa stupéfaction; tant et si bien que France fut vite en face de lui, le bouquet de rose tendu vers lui.

-"Pourquoi tu me les offres, _wanker_ ?"

-"Elles sont pour toi, prends-le comme une preuve de mon amour."

-"Une preuve de ton toupet, plutôt! Comment oses-tu arracher mes roses pour ensuite me les offrir? Elles étaient miennes, seulement miennes!"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, ingrat ? - France grogna cette fois - Ce sont des roses françaises, rien à voir avec les tiennes que j'ai, au passage, envoyé à la déchetterie."

Ces mots achevèrent l'humeur d'Angleterre. Avec rage, il écarta le bouquet d'un violent geste. Les roses allèrent s'échouer au sol un peu plus loin.

-"Regarde ce que je fais de ton amour." - et il alla les écraser un peu plus. Il s'arrêta peu après avec un sourire moqueur.

France s'indigna du traitement que son bon geste recevait, il n'essaya même pas de cacher sa colère. Angleterre s'était préparé à en finir aux mains avec ce bâtard, il était disposé à lui faire savoir son mécontentement total grâce à ses poings et des coups de pied envers ces galanteries totalement absurdes. Malgré son expérience qui lui disait qu'une bagarre approchait, le comportement de France n'avait pas changé du tout. Au contraire, il s'était retenu et avait adopté la même expression stupide habituelle: qu'est-ce qui arrivait à ce bâtard ?

À l'improviste, il sorti une dernière rose et on lui tendit encore une fois. Il semblait être plus sérieux. Le Angleterre était incertain de ce geste: cet imbécile voulait continuer avec ça ? Pourquoi il ne se rendait pas tout simplement et recommençait à être le même parasite? Il se passa quelques secondes sans que rien ne bouge, Angleterre observa les quelques créatures magiques qui se réunissaient autour d'eux, évidemment curieux de scène qui se déroulait. Ils arrivaient au mauvais moment, il voulait être l'unique témoin du nouveau rejet de France. Il devait reconnaître le plaisir intense que cela provoquait en lui.

- Laisse tomber ça, d'abord me - commença Angleterre -. Je tu te trouves déjà assez pathétique comme ça: quoi que pas autant qu'hier! – et il recommença à rire sarcastiquement.

France serra les dents par sécurité.

- Comme tu veux, idi - _chéri_. Continue comme ça – dit-il en jetant la fleur à ses pieds - et détruit mon amour avec passion.

France fit demi-tour et partit, bouillonnant de rage. Angleterre, contrairement à ce que les lutins avait pariés – comme quoi il détruirait effectivement la rose –, la prit et l'observa un long moment, pensif. Qu'arrivait-il à ce bâtard ? Parlait-il sérieusement ? Etait-il désespéré au point de continuer cette plaisanterie ? Si c'était le cas, il adorerait détruire toute sa trompeuse affection avec ardeur. S'étant décidé là-dessus, il recommença à rire méchamment, tant et si bien qu'il fit peur aux fées et aux autres créatures, convaincus qu'il était disposer à réaliser un autre de ses rites de magie noire pour maudire le français.

Heureusement pour France, Angleterre était si déconcentré de la réalité que cette idée ne lui vint pas à l'esprit.


	2. Chapitre de l'insistance française

_**Titre : Chronique d'un amour malheureux**_

_**Genres : Humour, Romance… C'est tout pour le moment**_

_**Personnages : Arthur et Francis**_

_**Pairing : Aucun des perso n'est à moi**_

_**Rating : M, sans hésiter**_

_**Résumé : Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était peine perdue, et pourtant…. « Epouse-moi ! »**_

_**Auteur : Pas moi pour une fois. Je ne fais que traduire la fic de Alega**_

_**Chapitres traduit : 1, 2, 3 et 4 sur 35**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chronique d'un amour malheureux<strong>_

_**Chapitre 2: Chapitre de l'insistance Française**_

Il était rentré chez lui après s'être calmé. Il avait voulu être seul, alors il s'était vite séparé de ses amis magiques et il était parti dans sa chambre. Il s'était couché tôt, en fermant les yeux, disposé à réfléchir. La situation était ridicule, il espérait que France réfléchirait et recommencerait à être le même bâtard habituel. Comment pouvait-il accepter cette proposition, perdre son célibat tant aimé avec un stupide mariage qui ne lui apporterait que des maux de tête plus grave et plus fréquent que ceux que lui donnait déjà Amérique? Et en plus, ce serait un grand malheur pour l'humanité. Non, vraiment, il ne dira jamais oui. Il accepterait peut être si un autre pays lui demandait, mais: Qui? Il ne connaissait personne qui soit digne de lui, même pas Allemagne ou Japon. Il se trouvait seul pour sa propre décision, connaissant tous les défauts innombrables des autres et les siens. Il ne pouvait même pas envisager une relation pareille.

Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une autre respiration. Il se mit aussitôt en alerte, se levant et regardant autour de lui. L'obscurité de la pièce ne l'aidait absolument pas et ce fut seulement après quelques secondes qu'il entrevit l'intrus face à lui, celui-ci s'étant rapproché de lui pas à pas. C'était une silhouette trop familière.

-"Toi! Bâtard! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"- et avant de recevoir une réponse, il lui sauta dessus, au moment même où France en faisait de même, le jetant à nouveau sur le lit sous l'action de son poids -Non pas qu'il soit plus fort, mais parce qu'il était plus lourd c'est clair?-. "Pousses-toi de là!"

-"Accepte une bonne fois pour toute, idiot!"- s'exclama France en ignorant ses protestations. -"Tu me fais perdre mon temps!"

-"Et toi alors!"- tempesta Angleterre.

Ils continuèrent de lutter, Angleterre essayant de s'échapper et France le maintenant au lit. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua: quel acte dépravé avait-il l'intention de commettre après l'avoir soumis de cette façon? Est-ce qu'il allait le...? Angleterre pâli. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas toujours bien comporté durant les siècle de sa vie, mais, être violé par son pire ennemi? Il ne voulait pas! Il allait être obligé de l'embrasser et de le frapper. Il se ferait déshabiller contre sa volonté et il perdrait sa vertu! (Pour ce qu'il en reste...)

-"Non, tu es fou si tu penses pouvoir poser tes mains sur moi!"- s'exclama-t-il en levant un bras dans un simple réflexe.

France ne lui répondit pas. Après l'avoir regardé, Angleterre observait le visage de France, et il vit avec terreur ses craintes se concrétiser. Le visage pervers de Francis était caractéristique, ce même éclat malsain qui dénonçait son plaisir réprouvable. France s'empara de ses lèvres, Angleterre ne pouvait pas se séparer car s'il bougeait la tête dans une autre position, il occasionnait une douleur dans le cou. Et il ne voulait pas avoir de torticolis le lendemain matin. Il endura le baiser, ainsi que ceux qui suivirent, en luttant contre ses envies de vomir, même lorsque France laissa ses lèvres pour d'autres parties de son corps, détachant ses vêtements et laissant sur sa peau nue des traces qui tarderaient à disparaitre. Des malédictions de tous types se faisaient entendre lorsqu'il ne gémissait pas. France lui dit deux ou trois mots en français qu'il ne réussit pas à comprendre, mais ces mots étaient irrémédiablement sales.

-"Une langue vulgaire en plus... Ah!"- il gémit lorsque France lécha une partie de son corps proche de son pénis. Puis celui-ci même!

Il n'eut plus notion de rien, peu lui importait si France avait arrêté ou s'il avait jouit, si oui, ça ne lui avait pas plu! Bien sûr que non! France alla s'allonger à côté de lui, l'enlaçant par la taille contre sa volonté. Ils respiraient par saccade, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'Angleterre se taise.

-"C'est la pire expérience sexuelle que j'ai jamais eu. Tu es un imbécile, un violeur, un dégénéré qui ne changera jamais et qui ferait bien de disparaitre de la carte."

-"Ta bouche me dit ça, mais tes gémissements m'ont dit le contraire."- répondit France dans un léger rire.

Il restèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin France ne revienne au sujet pour lequel il l'assaillait.

-"Te maries-tu avec moi?"

-"Non."

-"Même si je t'ai prouvé mon amour!"

-"Entrer dans ma chambre sans ma permission et tout de suite profiter de moi n'est pas une preuve d'amour!"

-"Tu ne sais rien barbare."

-"J'en sais plus que toi bâtard."

-"Bien, si tu ne veux pas te marier maintenant, je le comprends. Soyons amoureux. Nous pourrions nous marrier dans un jour ou deux."

-"NO!"

* * *

><p>Il avait enfin réussi à renvoyer France. Parfait. Il avait réussi à dormir sans interruption jusqu'au matin, peut être que France était dehors et fatigué -chose impossible- ou son système de sécurité fonctionnait -chose dont il doutait mais qu'il n'admettrait jamais-. Il décida de mettre fin au sujet à sa manière aussitôt qu'il fut habillé et sans la moindre trace du méfait nocturne.<p>

Il alla dans son vieux sous-sol, lieu où il gardait ses objets magiques et où il préparait la majorité de ses sorts, déjà vêtu de sa cape verte. Il repoussa l'aide de ses collègues habituels pour ses rites: il voulait se venger lui-même. Et si pour une raison quelconque ça devenait difficile, alors oui, il les convoquerait un par un pour une malédiction, de telle manière que chaque prestation individuelle aideraient à créer une arme puissante et surnaturelle qui descendrait les envies de France de se marier avec lui (et avec un peu de chance ça le tuerait peut être).

Certes, il avait déjà échoué à ses autres tentatives pour le maudire. Les conjurations semblaient bonnes, mais même après 500 ans, il n'y avait aucun effet. Le vieux sous-sol aurait put être spacieux s'il n'avait pas été accaparé par des rayonnages surchargés d'objets distincts, c'étaient des ingrédients pour des potions, des cervelles d'animaux contenues dans des flacons, des herbes qui servaient pour les sorts, des talismans, des amulettes, et d'autres ustensiles, ainsi que des livres.

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, dans un espace défini par un cercle, tracé méticuleusement et où se rassemblaient à l'intérieur divers symboles magiques bien ordonnés. Juste au centre il y avait un chaudron vide, utilisé pour son propre usage. Il s'occupait de tout entre ces murs, veillant à ce qu'aucun des symboles ne soit gommé par le temps -non pas que des gens viennent maudire ici tous les jours- et alla vers un rayon chargé de vieux livres. Il y prit un lourd exemplaire de magie noire, en laissant son préféré de côté, celui spécialisé dans les rites provocants tous les malheurs du monde à l'ennemi. Celui-là en revanche servait uniquement à créer la confusion dans l'esprit des personnes. Il admettait ne jamais l'avoir utilisé sur France, peut être que ça fonctionnerait.

Il le feuilleta et trouva un sortilège qui pourrait lui servir. Celui-ci faisait oublier à la victime ce qui était le plus important pour son chef sur le moment et le remplaçait par une anxiété terrible concernant ce qu'il détestait le plus. Pour France ça devait être la sécurité ou un truc dans le genre. Il invoqua les forces de la nature et commença la réalisation de son sortilège.

Un rire maléfique lui échappa lorsqu'il eut fini. C'était comme un devoir sortir ce rire de mage décrépi -il était encore jeune et fringant merci- au point culminant du rituel de magie noire. Une atmosphère épaisse s'était glissé dans la salle, Angleterre pressentait que cette fois il avait réussi. Le meilleur, c'était la sorcellerie à effet immédiat: il pouvait déjà vivre plus tranquillement! (Enfin, autant que possible, étant entouré d'idiots)

Angleterre était tout à sa satisfaction qu'il n'entendit pas les pas provenant de l'extérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour se cacher. Quand il s'en rendit compte, la porte était déjà ouverte et elle présentait la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir entre ces murs: Francis. Il resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de réagir, suffisamment de temps pour que l'intrus ne parcours la distance qui les séparait.

* * *

><p>Je présente mes excuses si certains passages sont plus ou moins dur à comprendre, mais traduire une fic en respectant le style de l'auteur d'origine est toujours un peu compliqué ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait et je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent. ARIGATO!


	3. Chapitre de la cuisine anglaise

_**Titre : Chronique d'un amour malheureux**_

_**Genres : Humour, Romance… C'est tout pour le moment**_

_**Personnages : Arthur et Francis**_

_**Pairing : Aucun des perso n'est à moi**_

_**Rating : M, sans hésiter**_

_**Résumé : Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était peine perdue, et pourtant…. « Epouse-moi ! »**_

_**Auteur : Pas moi pour une fois. Je ne fais que traduire la fic de Alega**_

_**Chapitres traduit : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6 sur 35**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chronique d'un amour malheureux<strong>_

_**Chapitre 3: Chapitre de la nourriture anglaise**_

-«Q-Que fais-tu ici?» exigea-t-il de savoir.

France l'ignora. En revanche il regarda avec désapprobation le chaudron rempli d'un liquide noir à l'aspect pas très sympathique dont il avait eut besoin pour sa conjuration. Angleterre ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais il fut interrompu avant même de pouvoir dire le moindre mensonge.

-«C'est horrible Arthur!» coupa France. «C'est si horrible… Mais c'est pas le pire, non mais t'as vu dans quelle condition tu cuisine? C'est normal que tes plats soient si mauvais après! Quel genre de cuisinier irait s'isoler dans une salle obscure et humide, entouré de poussière et de vieilleries?»

Angleterre resta bouche bée. Cet idiot confondait sa cave dédiée à la magie noire et sa cuisine. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou soulagé de savoir qu'il pensait ainsi. Mieux valait profiter de son erreur oui.

-«Et qu'est-ce que c'est ce… costume?» Poursuivit France. «Un haillon, une vieillerie, pleine de poussière! Sans aucun style!»

Dans cette situation… De la patience, patience, patience…

Heureusement, France se tue et le prit par la main, le faisant sortir de la pièce. Angleterre se laissa emmener, heureux de le voir s'éloigner de son lieu sacré. Une fois dans les couloirs de la maison, il adopta sa manière d'être habituel.

-«Hey, bâtard, arrête!» Râla-t-il. «Où tu m'emmènes?» Il avait toujours sa cape sur les épaules.

France sembla l'entendre parce qu'il s'arrêta. Il le regarda encore une fois de haut en bas et eut un nouveau geste désapprobateur de la tête. Angleterre allait répliquer, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps. France le fit entrer dans une pièce qui, par hasard, se trouvait être sa chambre.

-«Habille-toi convenablement, _chéri_.» Dit France. «Nous allons manger.»

_Chéri_?

-«Ne me rappelle plus jamais comme ça, bâtard.» Grogna Angleterre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire et enlevait sa cape. Après s'être changé, il se mit face à France qui avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ce qu'il portait et que son sourire ne se fane un peu, comme s'il réprouvait encore ses vêtements, mais il ne dit rien. «Je dois dire que j'accepte avec un certain ennui.»

Il lui fit alors un long discours sur le pourquoi du comment il perdait son temps avec lui et que, après s'être répéter longuement, il s'abstiendrait de recommencer un jour. France agit rapidement avant de devenir sourd, le prit à nouveau par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait prise pour l'occasion. Angleterre n'acceptait pas cette expression étrangère sur le visage de son Némésis, elle ne lui avait jamais été adressée. Il se sentait trop étranger. C'était un visage qu'il l'avait vu afficher seulement auprès de ses amants. En s'en rappelant il frissonna. Jusqu'à quel point ce bâtard était-il déterminé à se marier avec lui?

Francis ouvrit la portière du copilote et le fit entrer, Angleterre se retrouva dans la voiture rouge, entouré par la structure d'acier. L'unique option qu'il avait était d'attendre et d'observer le comportement de France, s'il pouvait lui faire un tant soit peu confiance après tout, si le mariage se réalisait, il se chargerait d'effacer toute la vulgarité de son voisin d'outre-manche, et il aurait l'honneur de devenir une région de l'Angleterre.

France s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

-«Essaie de ne pas nous tuer.» Remarqua Arthur.

-«Comment peux-tu penser ça ?»

-«Je te connais.»

Ils mirent pieds à terre devant un restaurant anglais. Angleterre, surpris, se tourna vers France. Il avait pensé qu'ils iraient dans un restaurant français, France n'ayant pas le palais assez (ou trop, ça dépend le point de vue) raffiné pour apprécier sa nourriture. Devant la porte d'entrée, ils eurent une petite discussion parce que Francis s'obstinait à vouloir lui prendre le bras, comme un couple, et Arthur ne voulait pas se rabaisser à ça. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il attirait l'attention de ses compatriotes, il octroya à son collègue le privilège d'enlacer leur bras, grognant pour la forme.

Le restaurant était sobre, mélangeant les tons gris et marron, et alors qu'ils avançaient vers leur table, il se rendit compte que France portait, comparé au sien «broussailleux», un costume blanc aux détails rouge. Il ressortait parmi les autres, avec leur costume en accord avec le décor. Il observa comment lui-même était habillé. Comme le lui avait dit l'autre, avec reproche.

-«Et pas seulement toi et l'endroit, la nourriture aussi est grise.»

-«A quoi tu te réfères en disant ça?» Lui demanda Arthur après qu'ils se soient assis à une table pour deux.

-«La réponse dépasse ta capacité de compréhension.»

Angleterre s'irrita.

-«Si tu le comprend, toi, le pays ayant le plus bas coefficient d'Europe, alors je le peux aussi. A moins que tu es peur que ta langue ne s'emmêle à expliquer quelque chose de difficile, wanker?

-«Ma langue ne s'attardera pas sur un sujet si sale.»

-«Vraiment? Je pensais pourtant que ta langue avait glissé sur tout ce qu'il y avait de sale sur cette terre.»

-«Eh bien, hier soir elle a glissée sur toi.»

Les joues d'Angleterre prirent une couleur bien rouge. Bien entendu, cela ne le peinait pas le moins du monde : ça ne l'affectait même pas! C'était un malheureux accident qui impliquait un homme vulgaire et un véritable gentleman.

-«Ça aurait été mieux une autre personne, étranger à ta culture dégradante.»

France ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer mais se tue. Ça n'avait pas échappé à Arthur, l'effort de son compagnon pour ne rien lui dire de blessant. A la place, France s'arrangea pour lui offrir un sourire naturel et demanda la carte au serveur qui les attendait depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés et avait écouté toute leur conversation. Son visage disait clairement qu'il serait mort heureux sans avoir appris certaines choses. Angleterre recommença à rougir. Sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient prêté attention aux autres, France regarda le menu. Il eut un long soupir avant de se décider sur ce qui lui semblait le moins dangereux. Arthur commanda le sien, un plat dont le simple nom ébranla France, et le serveur se retira avec la commande.

-«Je suis surpris que tu l'aies emmené dans un lieu pareil.» Commenta Arthur. «Déjà, c'est un endroit décent. J'aurais cru que nous irions dans un bar de basse catégorie, où tu aurais vanté ta nourriture pendant que les serveuses françaises nous couvraient de leur attention.»

France ne savait pas reconnaître le sarcasme. Ou du moins, pas celui d'Arthur.

-«Je ne pensais pas que ça te plairais, mais j'y penserais la prochaine fois.» Lui promis-t-il.

-«N'y pense même pas, pervers.»

France sembla se demander pourquoi il était perverti maintenant. Enfin, il haussa les épaules, décidant que c'était une épithète qu'on lui avait donnée sans raison apparente.

-«J'ai choisi ce lieu comme une preuve de mon amour. Je me sacrifierai pour toi.»

-« Tu dis déjà des stupidités.» Dit Arthur avec mépris. «Quel sacrifice?»

Comme s'il avait attendu cette question, le serveur apparu avec la commande. France eut un sourire tordu après avoir repéré son plat, le plus simple, qui le sauverait peut être du massacre culinaire anglais. Angleterre ne le remarqua pas, concentré sur son propre plat.

-«C'est vraiment délicieux.» Dit Arthur.

France ne répondit pas, ayant tout de même un murmure inaudible. Et elle continua, cette action à laquelle chacun donnait un nom différent, Angleterre appelait ça «manger», France «se torturer».

Ils sortirent du restaurant plus tôt que prévu. La coloration du visage de France, entre le vert et le bleu, attira l'attention d'Angleterre. Mais il ne lâcha pas une plainte et Angleterre n'irait pas lui demander comment il se sentait à moins qu'il ne mourût, littéralement. A peine avaient-ils achevé les plats, et en dédaignant le dessert, que France avait payé l'addition et l'invita tout de suite à faire une promenade. Angleterre allait refuser que déjà France était loin devant lui, comme s'il était pressé de sortir du restaurant anglais ou de marcher à côté de lui. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de la première option. Il le suivit sans enthousiasme.

Dehors, France respirait de grande bouffée d'air frais. Il alla se poser à côté de lui.

-«Tu es fou si tu penses que je vais continuer de supporter ta présence dégoûtante.» Lui expliqua Angleterre. «De plus, peut être que tu as beaucoup de temps libre, mais moi, je suis un pays occupé et je déteste perdre du temps de cette façon.»

-«Alors : sortirons-nous demain?»

-«Non.»

-«Je viendrais te chercher tôt.»

-«J'ai dit non!»

-«Vers neuf heures.»

-«JE NE VAIS PAS T'ATTENDRE!»

* * *

><p>Cette nuit, Angleterre se consacra à le maudire de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait. Il était nécessaire qu'au moins un fournisse un effet: seulement un! Il révisa chacun de ses maléfices, même les vieux qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des siècles. Il gardait l'espoir de voir se réaliser l'un d'eux. Quand il eut fini, il faisait déjà jour. Après une douche rapide, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, celui dans lequel il brodait souvent. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, son corps lui criait de prendre du repos auquel il fit la sourde oreille. Il se maintiendrait débout jusqu'à voir France tomber devant la grandeur de sa magie noire, sa chance de bâtard allait se terminer... et il n'allait pas perdre une seconde de cette agréable catastrophe.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila, le chapitre 3 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu~<strong>_

_**Le prochain dés que j'aurais traduit les chapitres 7 et 8 ^^**_


End file.
